Dear Diary: How She Got Me
by imotare18
Summary: People always said that boys always the one who courted girls but what if one girl tries to do the opposite giving the guy chocolates and flowers. Kagamine Rin fell in love with a cold-hearted Kagamine Len for eight years already. It's her last year in High School so she better make a move on Len. Doing all her best just for Len to notice her even embarrassing herself. RinXLen
1. Chapter 1: Meeting a Weird Girl

**New Story! **

**School Starts at Monday So i guess I Will be busy starting on Monday!**

**Anyway Enjoy! I Don't own anthing!**

* * *

**Rin Kagamine's Diary**

KKYYAAAHHH! He's so handsome! Even though he's only seating ^_^ Oh look his turning around! LOOK AT ME! LOOK AT ME! Aww he didn't look at me he only picked up his pencil. Why can't you even look at me?!

Oh sorry, my name is Kagamine Rin, 16 years old. I have blonde hair with a bow attached to it and amazing blue eyes. Now enough about let's talk about Kagamine Len my love of my life, blonde hair like me and the beautiful blue eyes that shine upon the room _(But I don't have any family relationship to him, I wish)._ I only was looking him in distance.

I've been loving him for 8 years already but not even once we've talk. So everyone who loves him I don't blame you. I thank you parents of Kagamine Len! You made a fallen angel from above. KKYYYAAAHH! He's standing up!

"in! Rin!"

"Huh? Wa-"

"Rin it's break time" my best friend said. Oh let me introduce my best friend Kagami Lenka we been friends 9 years already so she knew about my crush about Kagamine Len

"Really? No wonder he stand up"

"He? Oh Kagamine Len" Lenka said while crossing her arms "Come on I'm hungry"

**~Cafeteria~**

"Oh My Oranges! Look at him eating his lunch!" I squealed while looking at Len that is 5 tables away from us. He is with his friends Kaito and Gakupo but actually Kaito and Gakupo are the one who do the talking while Len doesn't say a word.

"Rin you are beginning to creep me out" Lenka shivered

"Come on Lenka stop being a kill joy"

"But really it's creeping me out" Lenka said while eating her lunch "You've been crushing him for 8 years you need to make a move"

"But I wanted him to court me"

"Like that will happen" She said while rolling her eyes

"Yes it will"

"Really now" She said while raising one eyebrow

"Yes! He's courting me in my dreams then we got married and having these two kids name Bella and Edward" I said with dreamy eyes

"Really? Bella and Edward?"

"What I'm a fan of that American movie" I shrugged, then I turn back to Len

Wait is it my imagination or did he just look at me? KKYYYYAAAAHHH! He looked at me!

"Did you see that he looked at me?!" I ask Lenka

"No I think he's looking at the window beside you" She replied, I looked at me sit and really saw a window beside me. -_- What is a window doing beside me?

I sigh sadly I shouldn't really get my hopes up. Him? Liking me? That's impossible. I really need to make a move.

* * *

_Dear Diary_

_Ready to make I move on Len! But I got no plans -_-_

_But be ready Kagamine Len_

_~Rin_

* * *

RRRIIINNNGG!

I packed my lunch box and went out my classes.

**~Time Skip~**

Oh My Oranges! I'm late!

.

.

.

.

I'm not late at my classes but I'm late from his soccer practice. When I got to the field I went to the benchers and start watching him. What should I do to make you mine?

KKKYYYAAAHHH! He's so handsome! Sweating like that hehehehe ^_^ No Rin think of the plan to make him yours _(I'm not a psycho type okay)_ Oh what do you know a ball is coming towards me and blocking my beautiful Len.

Shoo! Ball! SHOO!

*BOOOGSSH!*

I'm so dizzy! Light where are you?!

**Len Kagamine's Diary**

"Look what you did Taito?! You knock someone out!"

"Oh then I'm sorry"

Urgh! What's taking them so long? I went to get a closer look and saw a girl that looks like me. Her face is red because a ball just hit her. I don't know why I carried her like a bridal style.

"Len? Where are you going?" Kaito asked

"To the clinic" I said in a monotone voice

As I start to walk to the clinic, People start whispering about me with this girl. Urgh People what's with the whispering?! It's irritating! When we got to the clinic I laid her down. There's no nurse so what should I do?

.

.

.

.

Oh well I guess I should leave her alone. When I was about to go out I heard something

"Urgh" I turn around and saw the girl rubbing her head. She looked at me then smiled

"Oh Am I dreaming? My prince is front of me!" She squealed, =_= Huh? Prince? Who the heck believe those things anymore?

"Wah?" I said while raising one eyebrow

"KKYYAAHH! The prince spoke!"

"=_="

"Even in my dreams you're so cold" She pouted

I was about to leave again when she scream something

"Hey you forgot something?!"

I turn around with a question look at my face

"Me ^_^" She said while pointing at herself

I turn around and left me alone. I don't know why but a smile crept onto my face.

* * *

_Yo Diary_

_I just met a Weird girl, _

_~Len_

* * *

**Before you ask why Len have a Diary. Well it comes with the story**

**Don't worry all of the characters in here will have a diary**

**~Imotare18**


	2. Chapter 2: The Perfect Plan

**Thank you for the reviews**

**Short Chapter! Enjoy**

* * *

**Rin Kagamine's Diary**

Aww Why do dreams always end like that? I tell you about it I dreamt that I was in the clinic when I open my eyes, My prince A.K.A Len is there standing beside me KYYYAAAHHH! Then we talk and he smile at me. KKYYAAHHH! Deep breaths Rin, Deep breaths

Don't Scream.

.

.

.

.

.

KKKKKKYYYYAAAHHH! Wait why am I here in the clinic? What happen? Don't tell me I'm still dreaming

"RIN!"

"Lenka?" I ask with confusion

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said

"Tell you what?"

"You know about you and Len" Lenka said, _me and Len?_

"What about me and Len?"

"You know he carried you here at the clinic!"

.

.

.

.

.

NO WAY! IT WASN'T A DREAM AFTER ALL!

"NOOOO!"

"What? What did I say?"

TT_TT Huhuhuhu how will I face him? He'll think I such a weirdo!

* * *

_Dear Diary_

_Worst (Not really) Day Ever_

_~Rin_

* * *

**Lenka Kagami's Diary**

"HAHAHA! You did what?!"

"Huhuhu TT_TT My soul is slipping away!" Rins muttered

Oh Hi my name is Kagami Lenka I bet my best friend here _(who is crying because of what she did) _introduce me already but not that much, because she was thinking about the popular boy name Len. Anyway back to me i only live with my mother because dad left us with another woman that is why I hate boys. I met Rin when we we're 7 years old because she saved me from the car accident that's why I already treated her like she was my sister.

"-enka! LENKA!"

"Hmm?"

"You're not listening to me"

"Sorry"

"What should I do?!"I shouted, While here I am remembered what she just said to me

"HAHAHA!"

"This is no laughing matter!"

"Hahaha- S-Sorry HAHAHA!"

"What do you understand about 'This is no laughing matter'?!" she said while standing up and moving away from me

"Hahaha Sorry Rin"

"Sorry but I'm not Rin" She said in a monotone voice "Rin just died a second ago"

"Hehehe Stop it Rin"

"BAKA! BAKA!" She said while hitting herself

"Come on it's already dismissal"

"Hai.."

"I already have your bag so don't worry about it "

"…"

"Rin?" I ask with concern on my voice

"I'VE GOT IT!"

"WHAT?! What did you get?"

"My Perfect Plan from Len to be mine Muhahahahaha" she said that like she was an villain

"O….kay"

* * *

_Ummm Hey Diary_

_I have a bad feeling about Rin's Plan_

_~Lenka_

* * *

**~Next Day~**

**Len Kagamine's Diary**

Hmmm I always hate when I wake up early, Now here I 'am at school walking towards my locker but then I saw the girl from yesterday next to my locker. She's somewhat nervous, what is she nervous about?

Well when I was about to go I was surprise when she walk up to me then handed a bunch of roses onto me. It was organize with a ribbon holding onto it.

"F-For Y-you" _*le gasp*_

-_- Like I will accept that. She looks at me with sad eyes I think she got my message but what's this? Am I guilty? But then it surprises me when she holds my hand then put the flowers on my hand.

"I wanted to court you" she said

0_0 that really surprise me

"Take it or Take it"

Then ran off leaving me dumbfounded

* * *

_Diary_

_I just encountered an unusual event_

_~Len_

* * *

**What will Rin do next? **

**Please Review**

**~Imotare18**


	3. Chapter 3: NEXT PLAN!

**Sorry took you long enough but don't get mad at me if it's short i was in a rush it's night time here in the Philippines and i have classes tomorrow.**

**Too much stress!**

* * *

**Rin Kagamine's Diary**

^_^… -_- OH MY ORANGES! I thought I was going to die! He talked to me…. Well he didn't really talk to me he just gave some emotions. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! I touch his hand ^/^ WAAH! I'm getting obsess who am I kidding I'm already obsessed.

Next Plan!

**~Next Day~**

"Chocolates for you~" I sang as I handed him a box of chocolates

"-_-"

"Aren't going to get it?" I asked

"-_-"

"You're really hard to get you know that?" I said while getting his hands and putting the chocolates onto his hands. I ran off to where Lenka is and sat down.

"AHHH!" I shrieked

"What?" Lenka asked

"Oh My Oranges I just hold his hand twice! CAN YOU BELIEVE IT?! TWICE!" I said with delight with my voice

"So did he accept the chocolates you gave him?" she asked changing the subject

"I don't know I just forced him to get them" I said it in disappointment

Len was standing next to our table which shocked then returned the chocolates that I given to him. It hurt…

"I'm sorry Rin" Lenka apologized

"No it's okay" I said as I picked up the chocolates but I felt something like a paper. I turned the chocolates and saw lyrics with Len's handwriting O_o Don't tell me!

**_"There are millions of stars up in the sky_**  
**_But there was only one that caught my eye_**  
**_It was the one that led me right to you_**  
**_It was fate, we received this destiny_**  
**_Brought by this one melody:_**  
**_To sing the songs written by you"_**

W-W-WAAAAAAAAAHHH! HE HAS GIVEN ME LYRICS! HEHEHE

_Dear Diary _

_BEST DAY EVER! I LOVE YOU LEN! :3_

_~Rin_

* * *

**Done! **

**~Imotare18**


End file.
